


animal instinct

by klefaeries



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, basically all my nasty werewolf kinks in one, fantasy verse, im laughing thanks for validating my niche interests, inspired by a dnd au ive had in my head for ages lol, omfg y’all are horny look at the hits and kudos on this, werewolf!rein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klefaeries/pseuds/klefaeries
Summary: Were-folk have the unfortunate habit of going into a rut when their emotions are running on high during battle. Reinhardt Wilhelm is no exception. You stumble into his room during one of these episodes, accidentally end up confessing some things, and the rest is...fairly self-explanatory.





	animal instinct

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhnnnnnnnngh i've had a version of this in my drafts for fucking EVER and today i figured. what the hell, why not finish it??? because im a filthy piece of shit lol.
> 
> yeah so basically i have a dnd au for all the overwatch characters and werewolf rein makes me thirsty as fuck so. here ya go. foxy grandpa needs more sexytime fics.
> 
> will people even read this??? it's such a niche smut that i don't even know pepehands.....this is my first public piece of smut in like uhhhhhhhhhh 6 years so if some of it seems weird, it's because i haven't done this in a very long time :')

“Reinhardt?”

You peek your head into the darkened room just barely, biting your lower lip. The only source of light is a tiny candle sitting atop the bedside desk, and its paltry flame barely shows anything other than the massive hulking form on the bed. 

The form barely moves from underneath the pile of blankets. “Please, not now, _kätzchen_ ,” Reinhardt’s deep voice rumbles hoarsely, echoing with a plaintive tone throughout the room.

“I just wanted to ask if you’re doing alright. Brigitte and Angela said you were sick, so…” you trail off, a bit uselessly, opening the door just a little more. “Guess I wanted to see if I could do anything to help.”

“It’s nothing a little time won’t fix,” he insists quickly, but his voice wavers strangely. “You needn’t worry about me at all. Just return to your room and get some rest.”

When you put your feet inside the threshold and shut the door behind you, the titanic bulk beneath the sheets shoots up immediately. Reinhardt’s one good eye is blazing with a ring of gold around the usually blue iris, and you feel something inside your chest tighten.

When you see the furry wolf ears poking out from his messy silver hair and the bushy tail swishing to and fro, understanding slams into you.

“...o-oh.”

The old werewolf’s grizzled but still handsome face flushes with a mixture of both humiliation and heat from his rut. Because that's what this is—a purely normal thing that all were-folk go through, but it's still embarrassing for someone as strong as Reinhardt to be bedridden from it. “The excitement of that last battle drew it out of me,” he mutters in that deliciously accented voice of his. “Brigitte and Angela probably think nothing of it and just refer to me as being ill, but this is the first time we have had a _human_ female in our party. They're immune to the…pheromones.”

Of course they would be. An aasimar and a half-elf would most certainly be resistant to paltry things such as pheromones. But not you.

“I-I’ll leave,” you stammer as your own face goes beet red, desperately trying to ignore the tight ball of alarm that’s beginning to form in your lower abdomen. 

You can smell the heat. 

You are just a normal human. You have no magic. No special skills. Reinhardt Wilhelm's adventuring party known as the Crusaders were kind enough to escort you to the city, and you've been traveling with them for a month now. Angela is a lovely and compassionate cleric, drawing on her innate divinity to heal allies and strangers alike. Brigitte, a young and enthusiastic paladin, has sworn herself to Reinhardt's side as his valiant squire. And Reinhardt, a battle-scarred paladin himself, who has seen decades of war and bloodshed, did not hesitate to reach out and help you when you found your home ransacked by goblins and in need of a new start. You try and assist the party the best you can, but as a human who grew up in a simple village, your skills mostly lay in farming and the occasional mending of clothes or armor.

You also try and ignore the ever-growing desire you have for the boisterous and warmhearted werewolf. It's easier said than done.

Currently, the four of you are resting in a countryside inn; Reinhardt has been acting strange the last couple of days, and being that you finally have a moment of peace aware from the perils of the road, you couldn't help but check up on him in concern.

But now that you are fully inside the room and aware of the situation, you can smell Reinhardt’s rut. It’s a musky scent reminiscent of cinnamon and pine that engulfs your senses and tugs at your very being. You swallow thickly and shift where she stand, wincing when your inner thighs rub together and send a shocking bit of friction throughout your entire body.

“It would be best,” Reinhardt agrees quickly, but his voice has dropped an octave and his gaze intensifies. He’s staring at you, wolf ears perked, and lifts his face up and takes one long sniff.

The beast-like action sends an unexpected wave of hot desire rippling through you, and you have to bring your hand up to your mouth and bite down on the palm to keep yourself from making a strangled noise.

Reinhardt finishes scenting the air and blinks, mouth hanging open slightly. His sharpened canines flint in the faint candlelight.

“...oh.”

He sounds genuinely surprised, and you turn around in shame, stammering.

“F-fuck. I’m sorry! I-I just…!”

“ _Kätzchen_.” The pet name he concocted the moment he met you comes out of his mouth in a near growl. Your heart skips a bit at the sound. “My rut only affects were-folk and humans alike, but only those who _truly_ have an interest in me feel the fullest effect. Are you…?”

You want to melt into the floor and become a puddle, never to be seen again.

“...yeah,” you admit with a groan, still keeping your back to him. “You...you're just so...you've been so wonderful, and I...I-I want…” You can’t bring yourself to fully speak the admission into the air and only bury your burning face into your hands. 

Every day spent with him was killing you on the inside, because you wanted him so badly but had no idea how to even approach it. A month was such a short length of time, especially for a werewolf. Why should he even feel the same? Especially since you were so... _plain_. 

As you lose yourself in your inner turmoil, you don't notice the creaking of the bed or the heavy footfalls on the floorboards. You somehow don't even notice the scent of the rut getting closer to you. But then Reinhardt’s large hands are suddenly on your shoulders and he’s spinning you around, golden eye glowing hotly and breath coming out in short and quick pants.

“Forgive me,” he murmurs, wolf ears dropping with guilt. “I...I have suspected. As have Angela and Brigitte, who often lecture me whenever you are sleep. But I wanted to leave things in your hands, being that...I am old, _liebling_ , and you are a lovely young woman who could have so much better. You should—”

“No!” You cut him off a little more sharply than intended, the heady aroma of his rut making your head spin. “I know what I want. You, Reinhardt. From the moment you walked into my village and cut through the goblin hordes, I've wanted you.” Emboldened, you grab his hands and stare at him pleadingly, moistening your lips with a quick dart of the tongue. “Take me,” you whispers, the words leaping off your tongue before you can stop herself. “B...be my first, please…”

“Are you certain?” But beneath the question there is a hint of excitement in the way his breath hitches. “The rut, it could be merely extrapolating your feelings, and I don’t want this to be a quick decision.”

You nod quickly, so quickly your head spins a bit more, and for added measure you press yourself forward into his massive and muscular chest. “I want you. The damn rut is just making it harder to ignore it. Take me, Reinhardt. Fuck me.” 

Those last two words send him over the edge and suddenly his mouth is on yours.

Reinhardt’s lips are rough and gentle at the same time as he nearly snarls against your mouth, biting your lower lip and snaking his thick tongue inside. It grapples with yours and you moan into the kiss, gasping when he grabs your ass and pulls you up so that your legs wrap around his waist. He pushes you into the wall, devouring you with hot kisses and squeezing your ass as something hard and huge begins to rub against your thighs.

He pulls away to give you a moment to breath and the look in his eyes is absolutely feral. “Mine,” he growls as he lowers his head to your neck and nips the sensitive skin. You yelp at the strange sensation when his wolfish fangs scrape against your flesh, tongue rubbing over the barest of puncture wounds. “You’re all mine, _liebling_. Every day you walk by my side, your scent has been driving me mad. I have wanted to claim you nearly every night.” His voice lowers dangerously as he grinds his hardened erection against you. “I cannot wait to mate with you. Can’t wait for you to be covered in my seed, whimpering my names…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” you swear as you imagine the wanton scene he's describing, with such a delectably primal tone to add, and your cunt gets hot and wet almost immediately. 

“I am going to taste you.” Suddenly he’s ripping your clothes off—quite literally, your shirt is torn into pieces and thrown onto the floor, and the bra is snapped in two. His mouth latches onto a nipple, which has gone hard and erect by the sudden cold, and you let out a moan when one hand cups the other breast and begins to massage the endowed flesh expertly. The other hand is working on your pants, yanking them down as best he can with your legs wrapped around him.

“Reinhardt! Oh god…” You cry out when his fangs bite down, not hard, onto your breast. Another wave of wetness shudders down through your pussy and you hold onto him for dear life as he sucks and licks like a pup looking for milk. 

He growls and the sound rumbles through his chest as he finally peels your underwear off and flings it to some shadowy corner. His mouth slips off your tit and he’s got you pushed up against the wall a little higher, wrapping your legs around his shoulders as his head goes down. You give a shuddering gasp when Reinhardt’s hot breath fans against your bare cunt, eyes closing in embarrassing and anticipation.

“Am I truly the first to touch you like this?” Reinhardt asks in a mixture of reverence and smugness as he gazes at your dripping curls, one thumb sliding experimentally along the button nub of your clit. The touch sends electric waves up and down your spine and you jolt, letting out a soft whimper.

“Y-yes,” you whispers, and he begins to slowly rub the bundle of nerves. “I’ve tried, b-but…”

“Aw, _liebling_.” The werewolf practically purrs, an oxymoron, and your toes begin to tingle and hips begin to jerk as his rubbing becomes quicker and heavier. “You’ve never made yourself cum?”

“H-haven’t...been able to...finish,” you pant as the admission leaves your lips, toes twitching. You've  felt like this before, that unhinged shock and building up in your stomach, and you want him to go faster. You want to _beg_ him to keep touching you.

“Poor thing. I’ve stroked my cock many nights thinking of you, imagining your velvet softness.” Reinhardt removes his thumb from your clit and you sag with palpable disappointment, glancing down at him with a whine rising on your tongue. He’s smirking at you, licking his lips. “Don't think I haven't heard you crying out for me when you wander off to bathe yourself in private. Werewolf hearing, and all that.”

And then Reinhardt’s mouth is on your clit and his fingers are sliding up and into your core, stroking your cunt and filling you with their thickness. You whimper and moan as his tongue flicks in and out at it, sucking occasionally, his calloused fingers rubbing at your insides with a devilish purpose. You rocks your hips against his face and feel the stubble of his beard tickle against the skin, hands buried in his silver hair as tears begin to prickle from your eyes. Your nerves are on fire. 

“Yes!” you cry out, knowing that Brigitte and Angela are in the next room, because there is a small wicked part of you that wants them to hear this. You want them to glance at you the next day knowingly; you want them to ask you how it was to be fucked by a werewolf. But you know they won't, even if they _do_ hear everything, because they're too polite and much too reserved for such talk. “R-right there, Reinhardt, oh GOD…”

You come undone at his tongue and fingers after what feels like an eternity, but you know it’s only a minute. The orgasm rocks you to the core and you shudder, almost collapsing against him as you moan lewdly. Your toes twitch and your fingers curl into his hair. up towards his ears and rubbing the velvet softness, panting and shuddering as the hot aftershocks roll through your system slowly. Reinhardt removes his face from your pussy and it comes away slick with your wetness; he licks his lips and sucks your desire off of his fingertips slowly, never breaking eye contact with you.

“Delicious,” he coos, pulling you in for a sloppy kiss. You can taste yourself on his tongue, an odd sourness that’s not entirely unpleasant. “Well done, _kätzchen_ ,” he praises as he backs up and suddenly he’s placing you gently onto the bed, hovering over you in all his wolfish glory.

You pant as you gaze up at him. Numbly, you slide your hands away from his ears (is that disappointment in his eyes from the action?) and reach down, trying to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. You frowning when your fingers don’t work the way they should—they're shaking far too much to really be useful, still reeling from the earth-shattering orgasm. Reinhardt laughs in that bellicose chuckle that never ceases to rattle you thoroughly and helps you take the offending article of clothing off.

His chest is marred with silver hair and decades of scars. It’s a delightful mix of muscle and chubbiness as you run your hands up and down the mountains of flesh. Reinhardt captures your mouth in another kiss, this one bordering on gentle and sweet as he hums into your mouth. “Do you wish to keep going?” he asks sincerely when he breaks away.

His cock, hidden beneath the confines of his pants, is nearly bursting through the material. The bulge is impressive; you naughtily wonder how much bigger it gets when freed. So, as an answer, you dive for the laces of his trousers and struggle to undo them, almost growling like a wolf yourself in frustration when the still-present clumsiness of your first orgasm prevents you from functioning.

Reinhardt reaches down and effortlessly fixes the problem, and his length becomes free to the world.

You stare.

It’s massive. Which is to be expected coming from a man of Reinhardt’s size. It could easily be mistaken for a horse's cock. The veins running along the side are thick, and the head is dripping with precum. His balls look utterly engorged as they swing slightly, and everything is nestled within a massive bush of white curls. You swallow with trepidation, the first tinges of uncertainty rising within you.

“...will that fit?”

“If it does not, I will stop,” Reinhardt promises. “But you’re so wet, my love, that I think you’ll be able to handle me.”

He rubs his hands down the length of his dick and squeezes, letting a small moan escape his mouth as his eyes flutter. He lowers himself and places the head against the sopping entrance of your pussy and is about to slowly push in when you sit up abruptly, face flushing.

“W-Wait.” You avoid his eyes, instead focusing on the massive pulsating cock before you. You can feel its need. It’s like an animal of its own volition, hot with desire and desperation. 

And you want to feel it in the best way possible.

“...fuck me from behind,” you murmur, feeling dirtier than you ever felt in your entire life for saying such a thing. It’s one thing to fantasize it. It’s another for it to come to fruition.

Reinhardt blinks at you, at a loss for words. But then a grin spreads on his face and his tail smacks the mattress as it wags in pure elation. “Oh?” he teases as you flush a shade of red that should be physically impossible. “You want to be fucked like a bitch in heat? You want your alpha’s cock buried inside you, pounding away? ____...you’re a filthy girl.”

The way he says your name very nearly has you coming undone a second time.

You simply give a shaky nod and turn from him, getting on your hands and knees. You stick your ass out to him, shaking it for good measure, unused to the wanton voice that was coming out of your mouth. “Yes, please, alpha,” you practically beg, and he outright snarls from behind you in approval. “Fuck me like a bitch in heat! I’m your bitch, Reinhardt! Fill me with your pups!”

You are shouting, lust suddenly have overtaken your senses, and then suddenly Reinhardt was pushing inside.

His hands are on your hips, gripping them so tightly you are certain there are going to be bruises in the morning. His head rests against your neck as he slides his cock further and further into you, prompting shocked gasps to fall from your lips as you inadvertently collapse into the blankets from the unexpected fullness of it all.

It hurts, a little. But you are so damn  _ full.  _ Never have you experienced something like it. He is stretching you and stretching you, groaning as every thick inch of him becomes engulfed within your slick warmth. You know if she look down that you would see an impressive bulge prodding beneath your abdomen. Your hands ball into fists as you whimper and gasp, squeezing her eyes shut. “Good girl,” Reinhardt praises breathlessly in your ear as he bottoms out. “Such a good girl, taking all of me…”

 

And then he begins to move.

It's slow,  rhythmic thrusts at first. You whimper and pant with every movement as his cock rubs in and out, Reinhardt holding onto your hips to ensure you don't give out. Your face is buried in the blankets and you can smell him all around, such a wonderful smell of sex and strength that you can’t help but moaning lasciviously. 

“Hah,” Reinhardt pants as he quickens the pace ever so slightly, so that now you can hear the slapping of his flesh against yours in the otherwise quiet room. “You would look so good with my pups, _liebling_. A swollen belly...tits bursting with sweet, creamy milk…”

The dirty talk makes your cunt clench around him, your walls shuddering as you nod shakily. “Yes,” you moan out deliriously. “I want it…! Want your pups!”

“Good girl, good girl,” Reinhardt begins to chant as his thrusts become more erratic, so that he’s soon just pounding against you like a well oiled machine. “Take my knot, take my seed!” His cock starts to fill you even more than you thought possible and you cry out in alarm and pleasure as the thickness stretches more and more, the fast pace making you see stars. His werewolf dick reaches all the way to your womb as he pounds against you relentlessly, unsheathing fully and then slamming back into you with the force of a thousand storms. 

You scream his name and he bites down hard on your neck, fangs sinking into the skin.

“FUCK! REINHARDT!”

He roars, a primal and victorious sound as he pushes in one last time, this thrust so powerful and intense that you think you black out for a moment as you feel the sheer girth of his knot forming inside of you. Reinhardt’s seed shoots into you, filling you to the brim in a hot stream that’s almost reminiscent of hellfire. Your body jerks with the magnitude of your own orgasm as your pussy walls clench down and milk his dick, a keen so loud and desperate that even the gods would have been able to hear it.

You fully collapse and Reinhardt does the same, falling into the mattress with pants and groans. You feel some of his cum slip out as he adjusts himself so that he’s spooning you, engulfing you in his arms. His cock remains inside, twitching and slowly deflating, and he laps at the bite mark on your throat with an apologetic whine. His hands cup your full breasts and he kneads at them lovingly, nuzzling against your face and tickling your cheeks with his beard.

“Ah…” he sighs, sounding completely and utterly satisfied. “You let me...be your first…”

You can barely speak. Your body feels like it won’t be able to move for days. But every nerve is still on fire, still remembering the sheer pleasure, and you whimper softly again when he shifts once more, his softening cock sloshing inside of your cunt. His knot throbs against your walls, and you know he could go again if you had the energy to do so as well. But, regrettably, you do not.

“So good,” Reinhardt continues as he peppers butterfly kisses against your neck. “Such a good little _kätzchen_. Oh,” he chuckles with an almost silly air to it, as if he’s light headed, “how wonderful it will be if you carry my pups…but I will be the first to suckle from your gorgeous tits...once they become full with milk..."

Your breath hitches at the imagery and you try to ignore the flares of lust, biting your lip hard. “Reinhardt,” you mumble sleepily, “you are a dirty old man."

“ _Ja, ja_ , I am, and I am the one who will forever have the distinction of being your first, my darling.” He pulls the sheets over the two of you and you unconsciously snuggle closer. “ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” he murmurs as you begin to drift off, caressing your hair and kissing the puncture wounds one last time. “I love you.”

You just smile, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a very good day, and drift off to sleep.


End file.
